The Pros & Cons of Door Knocking
by Lillypilly
Summary: Complete AU. Tristan is an up and coming actor. He and Rory have a chance encounter. Tristan is older than Rory, let's say two years. She's just finished Chilton. One-shot.


Disclaimer: As always I own nothing. Enjoy!

**THE PROS & CONS OF DOOR KNOCKING**

Rory looked around. Flashes of light that could literally blind a person. Screams of anarchy. Absolute insanity this was. She stood, a striking figure in a navy, strapless Max Azria design, the silky fabric sashaying attractively as she moved.

"How did you two meet if you don't mind my asking?" She stared at the solid chromed object thrust forward at the two of them. This was still foreign ground to her but she needn't have worried as he answered the question with his usual charm.

"At a photoshoot."

*****

_**Roughly over 2 months ago....**_

"Please, please, please, just get me over..." Rory could vaguely see what she hoped to be a gas station as she threw her hands in desperation towards it. "There!" The fuel gauge had been flashing angrily for some time now.

"I will do anything. Wash you. Buff you. Whatever you want."

Rory's attempts at calming down died when her car did. She slumped forward onto the steering wheel the horn honking loudly.

"Do you know how much I hate you?"

She knew she didn't have her cell with her but rummaged through her purse anyway hoping it would miraculously appear although she distinctly remembered seeing it on her dresser earlier that morning. She had every intention of putting it in her bag but when Paris called she got sidetracked and just completely forgot.

Rory got out of the car. She should have just agreed for Louise to come pick her up when she had offered. Sighing, she looked down at her new two inch heels as they appeared to taunt her. They had looked harmless enough displayed in the store window but now as Rory envisioned what she believed would be a long hike she would gladly trade them in for an ugly pair of sneakers.

She was meeting up with Paris and Louise and they were going to grab a bite to eat at some swanky restaurant, one of Louise's latest discoveries then head off to meet Louise's sister at work. It seemed a simple plan this morning but that was this morning. She glared at her mom's Jeep one last time before heading off.

*****

Rory was desperate. She had been walking a couple of blocks now and had been offered rides from rather unsavory looking people, offers she wholeheartedly refused. Her feet felt bruised although looking down they looked normal and not as if they had expanded two sizes. She was never going to wear heels again. She glanced around at her surroundings, a nice prominent neighborhood, beautiful houses hopefully harboring friendly old people who would jump at the chance to help a person in need. It was then Rory decided. She would door knock. All she needed was two minutes to use a phone. She looked at the houses trying to determine which house looked the friendliest. They all looked basically the same. Huge. Tailored. Not one necessarily standing out more than the other. After several minutes of deliberation she decided on the house with the blue door. It seemed to have the most character and blue was her favorite color after all.

*****

_**Meanwhile....**_

Tristan lounged around in nothing but a towel draped loosely around his hips. It was hot and he had showered after a couple of laps in the pool. He was now attempting a ham sandwich, famished after his workout when the doorbell rang. He thought twice about answering it until it rang again. There was a pause, and then a third. Whoever it was wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He opened the door.

A girl of about 5'7, long flowing chestnut hair tumbling down her shoulders, and the bluest of blue eyes Tristan had ever seen stood before him. She was dressed in a simple black dress which fell to just above her knees giving him an eyeful of leg that seemed to go on for miles. He was rooted to the spot. Hell, he couldn't move if he tried. He couldn't take his eyes off her either.

"What can I do for you?" He smirked. She blushed.

"Maybe blue isn't my color after all." He barely made out her words as she mumbled to herself. She seemed nervous and Tristan noticed how she kept averting his gaze. He wondered how she learned of his whereabouts and if and when the others might show up. Maybe all she was after was an autograph. That he could do.

"So, where do you want it?" He chose this moment to look her up and down appreciatively.

"Where do I want what?" She appeared perplexed but then again nerves could do that to a person he thought and Tristan figured asking for his autograph may well be the cause.

"Do you have a poster on you? I can do that. No blank pieces of paper though. That I don't do." Now she looked utterly confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and the last thing I want to do is bother you but I really need to use your phone for just two seconds. It's an emergency and believe me this is the first and most likely last time I will resort to doing anything like this again but like I said this is an emergency and I know I could probably just go next door and ask whoever there if you say 'no' to the phone thing but I'm really losing my nerve to go door knocking again."

Tristan chuckled lightly realising he was enjoying the intrusion probably a little too much.

"Okay relax, just take a breath."

He was convinced she was telling the truth and didn't have some ulterior motive. By now he was used to being recognised. At first it took a little getting used to but it had happened so fast and so often that it became second nature. The fact that she apparently didn't know who he was was a breath of fresh air strangely enough. Peering closer he couldn't help but notice the light blush on her cheeks and the way she seemed to be looking anywhere but him as she zoned in on his bare feet. Tristan followed her gaze taking note of his bare feet, his bare legs. Hell, he'd forgotten how bare he actually was as it suddenly dawned on him, a genuine smile appearing on his handsome face as he realised the reason for her obvious discomfort.

"Ah, the towel."

"The towel?"

"Yes, the towel." His smile grew wider. "I don't usually answer the door like this in case you were wondering." He said it teasingly. She huffed, her cheeks now stained a deep crimson.

"Why would you think I would wonder how you would answer your door." She said it rather quickly.

"Say that again three times." He had to contain his urge to laugh at the situation. Normally he would have done what was necessary to get rid of unexpected company or at least changed into some form of clothing but for some reason seeing her all riled up like this was something he couldn't pass up.

She could tell he was really enjoying this. His eyes were dancing, full of laughter as he continued to stand in front of her clad only in that ridiculous towel. That ridiculous towel which seemed to have inched dangerously low in the last couple of minutes. She gulped feeling her face heat up even more. She wanted to turn and leave but realised she couldn't do this again. Who knew what awaited her behind door #2. She exhaled slowly taking in a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Look, here's my situation. My car broke down and I left in a hurry this morning and forgot my cell so the reason I'm on your doorstep right now is because I have no phone but I do have these God awful shoes that for the life of me I don't even know what possessed me to buy them because I feel blisters coming on due to the four block trek I've had to endure and I really, really just need to use your phone." She figured it was the heat or maybe she was dehydrated from the heat but right now she really couldn't come up with a reason for why she was giving him the unedited version of this morning.

"What was the question again? I got stuck on the shoe part."

"You know what? Forget I asked..." Tristan reacted quickly before she could turn and leave grabbing hold of her left wrist, and gently releasing her when he was sure she wasn't going to run.

"Come on, I'm kidding," he assured, with a grin. "So you're in desperate need of my phone." Tristan raised an eyebrow slightly trying his hardest not to push her buttons any further. Rory only rolled her eyes at him.

"Not necessarily your phone. A phone," she stressed. God he was infuriating! She took another deep breath refusing to let him get to her even more.

"Well come on in then." This was something completely new. He couldn't remember anyone having this effect on him. He was instantly drawn to her, feeling a mixture of intrigue and excitement as he watched her, her eyes which were so full of emotion right now, those striking blue eyes that looked about ready to strangle him.

"You must think I'm crazy if you think I'm going in that house. Don't you have a cell phone that I could use out here?"

"You know I'm pretty harmless if I do say so myself."

"How would I know that?"

Tristan continued as if he hadn't heard her. "I mean there's nobody to back me up me right now but believe me when I say I'm not some deranged homicidal maniac."

Rory snorted rather loudly. "Oh, that's comforting."

He grinned, rather amused. "Wait here." Rory sighed, relieved. Finally she was making some headway. Tristan came back handing her his cell then went back inside allowing her some time to talk in private. Rory called Paris only to get her voicemail so she tried Louise which didn't turn out any better. This was easily becoming the day from hell. Her mother was out of the question as she was out of town for the weekend with Luke. Frustrated, she tried Paris again.

"Having trouble finding a tow?" Rory jumped, a little startled. She had her back to the door and didn't realise Tristan was leaning against the door frame watching her with quiet interest. Maybe she should just call a tow truck but decided against it realising how idiotic she would look when the tow guy realised all she needed was some gas.

"Well I'm actually trying to call a friend."

"He owns a tow?" He was still doing that leaning thing she noticed and doing it extremely well.

"No but she does have a running car that could make my life 10 times easier if she would only answer her stupid phone."

"You know if you need a ride while the truck tows your car I could give you one."

"I'm sure you could but I don't need a tow." Tristan looked at her now confused.

"Ookay I thought your car broke down." Rory sighed. She didn't care anymore how she looked to anyone. This whole situation was getting ridiculous by the minute.

"Okay, well it kind of did but technically it didn't."

Tristan furrowed his brows waiting for further clarification but when nothing came, "Am I supposed to be following this?"

She grumbled to herself although she couldn't exactly blame him. She knew she was making no sense. "Well technically speaking I ran out of gas."

Tristan just barely managed to stop the smirk from appearing noticing her resolute expression. "You know my offer still stands if all you need is a ride to the gas station." He could see her mind working overtime, biting her lip as she thought it over.

"Okay," she said finally although still hesitant. "If it's not too much trouble but I will try my friend again." Tristan nodded, grinning. Rory noticed how his eyes lit up when he smiled. Her focus lingered on those eyes then without her full consent traveled down to his mouth as his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip. She swallowed. His hair even in its tousled mess appeared to Rory soft enough to run her fingers through and she couldn't help but notice how tall and well built he was. God what was wrong with her? And where the hell was Paris Gellar?

Tristan smirked not missing a beat noticing her gaze fixed on him. Rory felt her face heat up when their eyes met. "You know you're more than welcome to wait inside. I mean you're probably thirsty from your walk and it's hot out." He cocked his head to the side. "I promise I won't bite." Rory suppressed a groan. This guy was something else but she was desperate. If she couldn't get in contact with Paris or Louise he seemed her most likely option. And she had to admit she was rather thirsty.

She nodded and followed him inside the foyer down a lengthy hallway and into a kitchen four times the size of hers. She stood, unmoving, and watched as he grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge, at the same time adjusting his towel. He looked up and noticed how her eyes followed his movements, widening as if scared what he'd do next. It was Rory's turn to look up not wanting him to think she was remotely interested with what was behind that towel. That smirk was back in place.

"Just readjusting. Wouldn't want it to suddenly slip off now, would we." Her eyes narrowed, her mouth agape, about to say something, anything that could wipe that smirk clear off his face but she couldn't think of anything even remotely insulting. In reality she was petrified that towel might actually fall off it was slung so low on those hips. His near nakedness was now making her nervous enough she didn't need him completely naked in front of her. She tried to erase all thoughts of him naked or close to naked, looking him straight in the eye, wanting him to see she wasn't at all affected. He was looking at her again, a lazy grin on his face, which strangely enough made her stomach go a little funny. She chose to ignore it. Rory now more than ever was determined to reach a very unreachable Paris Gellar as she tried Paris' cell one last time. A few rings later Paris picked up. "Oh there is a God." Rory breathed a sigh of relief. "Paris, I need Louise to come get me...." she continued to tell Paris where she was and the events that led to why she was there before hanging up.

"I take it you won't be needing my help." Rory shook her head. Tristan who was leaning against the kitchen bench smiled although she noticed this time it didn't seem to reach his eyes or maybe she was just imagining it.

"Thanks for the offer though and for letting me use your phone. Oh and for the water." He chuckled lightly.

"No problem." Rory followed as Tristan led her back to the front door brushing past him as she made her way down the front steps towards the lengthy expanse of driveway.

"So, where were you headed before your car died?" At the sound of his voice she immediately turned around surprised to see him still standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry?" Was it possible for towels to be custom made? Rory closed her eyes momentarily trying to erase all thoughts of his towel clad body from her mind.

"Before your car ran out of gas, where were you headed?"

"Um... my friends and I were... I mean are supposed to meet up for lunch." She wasn't sure what prompted him to ask or why she was actually telling him her plans. "Then go to a photo shoot for this magazine...you've heard of Details magazine, right?. Yeah, my friend's sister's a make-up artist and she's invited us along. Well not to loiter or anything. We actually have to help out so there's a purpose for us being there." She stopped suddenly realising she'd said too much. "I'm sorry. I'm telling you stuff you wouldn't care about."

"No, that's really interesting."

"Well, I wouldn't know but I'm sure it could be."

"I'll hold you to that."

Rory stood there a little confused not exactly sure what to make of that comment. She noticed the twinkle in his eyes again, his thoughts clearly on something. She could have asked for an explanation but decided against it already uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her.

"Well I'd better go." It was all she could manage. What else was there left to say? She'd already said her thank you's. Her eyes locked briefly with his before she hastily turned around continuing her walk down the winding path. She thought she heard his voice behind her again or was she just hearing things? She didn't bother turning around in case he had said something. God she hoped Louise would get there soon.

Tristan watched as she walked away. "I'll see you later, Mary." He couldn't tell for sure if she heard him but one thing was clear. He would see her again.

*****

_**Later in the afternoon...**_

Both girls listened as Rory relived her mortification with the half naked towel guy.

"Towel guy sounds extremely hot. God the thoughts going through my head right now."

Paris scoffed. "Please don't."

"Believe me when I say 'Towel guy is hot'. I have a sixth sense for these things."

"Pity it couldn't have been put to better use."

"You're just jealous."

"Clearly."

All three looked up as everyone made a mad dash to the entrance of the compound. "What's going on?" Rory noticed more than a few carrying compacts and blatantly primping. "Did your sister tell you who the photo shoot was for?"

"No, but I have a feeling I'm going to hate her for it."

Paris grabbed the nearest person, a tall redhead applying more lipstick. "Why is everyone in a deranged state?"

The redhead didn't even look at Paris, her eyes still glued to the entryway. "We were sworn to secrecy. Nobody from outside the magazine was allowed to know but now that he'll be here any minute I'm sure there'll be no harm in telling."

"Well..." Paris was getting irritated.

"Tristan Dugrey."

"I can't believe this!" Louise stood, indignant, her mouth gaping. "I can't believe she would keep something like this from me. I mean look at me. Look at what I'm wearing for God's sake."

"Calm down! And what's wrong with what you're wearing?" Rory looked from Louise to Paris.

"Probably 'coz it's not see through," Paris deadpanned earning a steadfast glare from Louise who then scanned the lot for any sign of her sibling.

"What you're wearing looks great. And anyway I don't see why everyone's getting so worked up over this."

"Rory, you do know who Tristan Dugrey is?"

"I've heard of him. So.."

"There is no 'so'. How can you 'so' me. He's Tristan Dugrey. Hot doesn't even begin to describe him. He's famous. And he'll be here in the flesh any minute now." Louise took a minute to just gather her senses before turning her attention to Rory again. She caught Paris' eye and suddenly gasped, the two girls exchanging knowing looks.

"You have no idea what he looks like do you?" Louise accused completely beside herself. Even Paris couldn't hide her surprise. "If you did you wouldn't be so blank."

"Hey, I take offense to that. Unaffected maybe but never blank."

"Even I know what Tristan Dugrey looks like." Paris was trying her best to hide it but even she was excited with the chance of meeting or at least catching a glimpse of the up and coming actor.

"Haven't you seen his pictures in any of the magazines? I mean you do read enough." Louise started to pace. "God I need to find Wardrobe. Maybe I can borrow something that could tide me over."

"I read books, Louise. Novels. Preferrably hard covers with the occasional paperback." Rory stopped midway as a black Escalade steered onto the lot engulfed by heavily tinted windows making it impossible to see anything beyond glass. She watched as the masses flocked instinctively to the vehicle like white on rice. Tristan Dugrey had arrived.

*****

"OH MY GOD!" Rory was rooted to the spot as a figure stepped out of the black car sporting the same tousled blond hair and an all too familiar smirk.

"Oh my God I know. I told you didn't I." Louise couldn't help but be smug as she watched a dumbstruck Rory stare at Tristan.

"Towel guy." It was all Rory could get out.

"Forget Towel guy, Ror. I get towel guy is hot but he has nothing on Tristan Dugrey."

Paris had her eye on Rory who still hadn't moved. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Rory suddenly snapped out of her trance. She swallowed with some degree of difficulty then motioned her arms in Tristan's direction hoping that in itself would explain everything. "It's him."

"I think we've established that," Paris replied staring at Rory now.

"No you don't understand." She paused slightly. How could she put this. "He _is_ Towel guy." A moment of silence or rather extreme shock filled the air and then just as quickly the interrogation began. Rory covered her ears.

"You mean to tell me Towel guy and Tristan Dugrey are one and the same!" cried Louise. "I can't believe this. He was practically naked while you drank his water and you didn't know."

"You make it sound so dirty," Rory said grimacing. "But I told you I'd only heard of him." Before Rory could defend her ignorance any further Louise's sister approached them much to Louise's annoyance.

"I'm not talking to you right now. Because of you I'm not fit to be seen!" Louise's sister ignored her before giving them news she was sure would change her sister's perspective.

*****

"I didn't know your sister had this much pull. I mean we're practically on set," Rory said rather incredibly.

"She doesn't. She begged her friend who lucky for her is assistant to the photographer." Louise dusted off an imaginary piece of lint from her neglige-like top courtesy of the Wardrobe Department. "And she made me promise that we would be on our best behavior. So try not to cause a scene of any kind."

"And what are the chances of that happening?" Paris scoffed. "Nobody even knows we're here."

The room suddenly quieted as Tristan emerged looking rather dapper in a crisp white shirt casually rolled at the sleeves with a slimline black tie and black pants.

"God he's sexy." Louise licked her lips at the thought then turned to Rory. "You think he'll remember you, Ror?" The initial shock of Rory's personal enounter with Tristan had died somewhat allowing for some much needed calm.

"No." It was the truth. She didn't think Tristan had seen her yet and even if he had Rory doubted he'd even remember her from earlier that day. She spotted him talking to the director and, as if on cue, looked up catching her staring at him. She attempted to appear busy or even nonchalant but it was pointless. She could see the recognition on his face and if that wasn't convincing enough the playful smirk that followed sure was. So he did remember her after all. Rory swallowed nervously trying in vain to prevent the flush she knew was already staining her cheeks. A quick glance at her watch told her she'd been here barely an hour. Boy was she in for a long day.

*****

"I hear congratulations are in order." Rory whipped around at the sound of his voice. "I thought I should formerly introduce myself and vice versa seeing as you'll be my new assistant."

What was he talking about? His assistant? Rory was rendered speechless. She looked around confused but there was no doubt he was talking to her and about her seeing as the nearest person stood a good 10 feet away. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm Tristan." Rory stared at his outstretched hand unsure whether or not she should shake it. Deciding it would be a little rude she did. He smiled as he clasped her hand in his before Rory pulled hers back.

"And I'm Rory so could you run that by me again."

"Well it's simple. I needed someone to assist me today and that lucky person would be you."

Rory stood there words failing her all of a sudden. Tristan took in her statue-like appearance and decided to fill her in.

"My usual assistant had some crisis of some kind. Had to go home."

"I told you earlier I'm only helping out. I don't even work here." Rory narrowed her eyes. "You know you could have told me you _were_ the photoshoot."

"I wanted to surprise you. Surprised?"

"I'm not your assistant."

Tristan only smirked not at all bothered it seemed with her reluctance. "Apparently your friend's sister is your supervisor for today and she said you would be happy to assist me with anything I needed." She couldn't believe that it was possible but his smirk grew wider at this. Rory huffed at the insinuation. What he needed was a good kick.

"I don't care if she is in rehab!" The director's voice boomed bringing Rory from her thoughts of physical harm. "Summer Roberts is finished as far as I'm concerned. I refuse to work with her again."

"Well model or no model I don't need this day to be a complete waste of my time. Even if we use a stand-in for the meantime with Tristan, just to capture a few stills, get things moving. We can always find a replacement."

"It's not that easy. I need this spread to be perfect. Chemistry with Tristan is vital." The director paused taking a deep calming breath then turned back to the photographer. "Okay find your stand-in, make your calls. I don't care. Time is money and I'll waste no more of it."

Rory watched, her interest suddenly peaking. She didn't expect such high drama in one afternoon especially from a photoshoot of all things.

"If it's a stand-in you need could I suggest my assistant, Mary." Rory couldn't believe it as she sent daggers Tristan's way. Fine, she could come to terms being his unfortunate assistant for the day but she was no model for Christ's sake! Tristan had the director's complete attention now.

"Peter, meet my assistant, Mary. She'll be happy to help." The director who looked extremely daunting merely nodded in her direction.

"My name's Rory," she found herself saying.

"I thought Tristan just said...."

"It's a nickname," Tristan interrupted. "I can't seem to break the habit." Rory openly glared at him.

"Well Rory, Tristan here has requested you be our stand-in for now until we resolve the bind we're in." This was definitely not part of the plan. Not that she really had a plan. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Louise's sister nodding her head frantically. Apparently she could read Rory's hesitation. She remembered Louise's words earlier about being on their best behavior. She looked helplessly at Paris and Louise. What to do?

"Since Tristan has recommended you, we're happy to oblige his request and you will be highly compensated for your time." The director interrupted her mid-thought. "If you could make your way to hair & make-up and then wardrobe we can get started." There was such a sense of finality in the director's voice Rory was hesitant to argue. Everything had snowballed beyond her control and before she could gather her frazzled mind Rory was being escorted to hair & make-up.

*****

_**The photoshoot...**_

Rory was in a very Audrey Hepburnesque style halter dress. Well at least they didn't make her go out there in a polka dot bikini. Oh God the horror. Rory glanced at her reflection in the mirror. With her hair swept elegantly back from her face, her make-up, and outfit she looked like she'd stepped off the set of Breakfast at Tiffany's. Louise's sister had done her make-up and had given her an encouraging thumbs up. She would never in her life picture herself in this scenario. Lorelei would have a field day if she were here. Rory walked onto the set feeling the adrenaline surging through her body at the thought of doing something so un-Rory-like. Maybe this could be the start of a new list. A list of things she normally would never dream of ever doing in her lifetime or have the opportunity to do. She smiled suddenly at the thought.

"Thinking of me, Mary?." Rory took a startled step backwards right into Tristan. Lost in thought she was unaware of his presence behind her. He managed to catch her and steadied both their bodies to a standstill. Blushing profusely she disentangled herself from his grasp.

"For the last time the name's Rory." The amused gleam in his eyes only annoyed her more as she tried to compose herself. "This is all your fault."

Tristan held his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey you heard the director, we needed a stand-in."

"There are how many girls in this room and you had to choose me."

He paused momentarily to look at her. Rory couldn't quite place the expression in his eyes at that moment. All she knew was she didn't appreciate the way it made her feel. Self-conscious and downright uncomfortable. She didn't know why she suddenly felt like that around him and well he had no right to make her feel like that. She cast her eyes down afraid he could read her inner struggle.

"It's simple really. We both know you and I are past that awkward stage of introductions and I mean no-one else here has seen me in the buff." He watched as her face grew indignant. "Well close enough wouldn't you say. And that said I feel comfortable enough sharing my personal space with you." A devilish grin appeared on his face. Rory exhaled slowly. God when was this day going to end.

*****

_**The search is over...**_

"Rory, lean in closer to Tristan. That's right. Closer."

"You heard the man, Mary. Scoot closer." Rory glared at him but did as instructed, hesitantly moving closer to Tristan. "So...why did you agree to the photoshoot?" His voice broke the ice.

"Well refusing the director didn't seem an option at the time." Tristan raised an eyebrow in question. "He scares me." She frowned seeing the amusement in his eyes. "And I'm getting paid a ridiculous amount of money for an hour of mindless work that could buy my way to Europe this summer."

"That it?" He was grinning now. Boy she could whack him.

"Yes." She met his challenge looking him straight in the eyes. The tension between them had risen dramatically and didn't go unnoticed.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" the director asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I think we've found our model." The photographer nodded in agreement taking this opportunity to start snapping candids.

*****

The director had approached Rory of his intentions making it clear he was willing to pay her exactly the same amount as Summer Roberts. The amount was obscene. Rory figured she could fly the whole of Stars Hollow to Europe.

Tristan was chatting with the photographer. Sensing her eyes on him he looked up and smiled, a genuine smile this time which threw her off completely. Rory's stomach did a flip. Tristan walked over.

"And here I thought you wanted to get rid of me."

"I did." He raised an eyebrow. "I mean I do. You know what I mean." He grinned as she blushed.

"Okay Tristan. Rory. It's working for me but now I want a little more physical interaction."

"My kind of guy."

Rory snorted. "Why does that not surprise me."

"Now Rory if you could lace your hands around Tristan's neck..."

"And strangle him to death," Rory muttered which earned a chuckle from Tristan.

"And bring him down closer to you as if you're about to kiss him."

Rory froze not knowing how to go about this. This was beyond awkward as she looked up clearly anxious, biting her lip in the process. Tristan, sensing her apprehension, took lead taking her hand gently in his and placing it around his neck. She noticed no trace of mocking in his eyes this time. No leer. No suggestive remark. Just a look of encouragement as their eyes met. Tristan's hand gently cupped her face and Rory found herself leaning into his touch.

The photographer turned to the director. "Now this is a photgrapher's dream." Clearly excited, he spoke again. "The nightmare will be choosing which shots to take out since I have a feeling they're all going to be amazing."

*****

_**Take five with Paris & Louise....**_

"He undressed you five minutes ago you know." Rory looked at Louise like she was crazy.

"I think I'd know if I was naked."

"God what I'd give for him to look at me the way he was looking at you," Louise whined. "And the way you were looking back. Those pics will be hot, Ror." Louise eyed Tristan who was fixated on Rory. "Okay, don't look now but he is having sex with you."

"So now I'm having sex!" Rory hissed as quietly as she could not to draw any attention to their conversation.

"You know I pride myself in disagreeing with Louise but she may have a point this time." Rory looked at Paris still quite skeptical but she knew from past experiences nothing ever got past Paris or Louise. Still what could a famous actor like Tristan Dugrey see in her? It must be this whole situation of being thrown together for this photoshoot. Rory couldn't or more like wouldn't look up for fear Louise or Paris might be right. Bracing herself suddenly she looked up, but found with a slight tinge of disappointment that Tristan was busy talking to the director.

*****

_**Back to business....**_

Rory was standing with her back up against Tristan who was sitting on a higher ledge, her arms resting on his thighs which were strategically placed on either side of her. This director sure knew what he wanted. The voices of Paris and Louise kept plaguing her brain and it was getting to Rory. Each time she was within close proximity to Tristan, Rory felt herself more hyperaware of the situation although she noticed Tristan continued to make her feel as comfortable as possible. Rory silently thanked him not completely sure why he was being so nice but grateful just the same.

Oh God, now what's his name, the director. She couldn't for the life of her remember what his name was. He was asking Tristan to do what? Her mind was beyond hazy she'd become suddenly deaf only capable of reading the director's lips which were making no sense anyway. But then Rory understood when she felt the slight brush of Tristan's lips against her nape, the expanse of exposed skin tingling with the contact. It was brief but obviously got the desired effect as she heard the frenzied clicking of the camera.

"Want to take a break with me?" she heard him whisper, his lips still dangerously close. Yes, she needed one of those.

"Sure," a voice said, her voice, though it sure didn't sound like her voice. It sounded unbelievably calm and right now Rory was not calm. She swallowed with some degree of difficulty as Tristan followed her towards the water cooler in one corner of the room. After gulping down some water she looked up at Tristan whose slight smirk somehow made her feel at ease. She grinned back now breathing a little easier.

"You're doing great, you know."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Rory replied, a little embarassed.

"No really, you're doing good." Tristan paused slightly but Rory could tell he wanted to say something more. She realised she wanted him to say whatever it was on his mind but was disappointed when they were motioned back to the set for a dress change.

*****

"Okay Rory. For someone whose never done this before you're doing extremely well." She noticed the pleased smile on Tristan's face as the director echoed his words earlier. "But this next bit is the clincher. We need a bit more. We want that pull. It's got to be provocative. Raw. We need people looking at this spread to actually believe what they see." Rory glanced down at her outfit which seemed to suit what the director was after. Black. Sexy. Edgy. The dress showed more leg than she was used to. Rory composed herself. She could do this.

"Now in Tristan's latest movie he's the sexy guy who gets the ladies and like I said you're doing really well for someone whose never done this before." Rory couldn't stop herself from looking at the director's hands which were flailing away as he talked.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Rory was dreading whatever it was although she couldn't deny she was excited at the same time.

"The bottom line, we need you and Tristan to pretty much make out for the cameras then we're done," the photographer interjected, making it plain and simple what he wanted to capture on film. "And I second everything that's been said. We want sexy and real and I'm fully confident you and Tristan can pull that off."

Rory felt her jaw drop along with every other girl's jaw in the room, each girl wishing it was them instead. Rory felt the daggers from every angle of the stifling room.

"Probably the only way to get it through her thick head," Louise said, rather amused with her friend's predicament.

"I couldn't agree more. This is a very strange day." Paris stood with Louise on the sidelines, a tiny flicker of a smile on her usually sombre face.

****

She couldn't possibly be about to do this. With Tristan Dugrey of all people. And in front of an angry mob of crazed females.

"You okay?" he asked, her nervousness clearly evident. Rory only looked at him, still uneasy. Tristan spoke after a couple of minutes of silence, quieter this time, as if afraid he would make it worse for her. "If it makes you feel any better you're not the only one." His confession took her mind away from her own anxiety. Tristan Dugrey nervous?

"Why would you be nervous?" she asked incredulously. "You do this for a living. I'm sure you've done this a hundred times." Rory couldn't help but be skeptic. Maybe it was his way of making her relax again. He'd been doing a good job of it so far.

"Yeah I have....but just never with you." Tristan Dugrey who normally exuded confidence looked just as uncertain as she felt having let that truth slip from his lips.

"Oh." It was all she could muster. This was the moment Rory Gilmore finally realised. Nothing ever got past Paris or Louise. They had both seen it and she hadn't believed them or rather refused to believe them. Rory couldn't stop the heat on her cheeks or the tingles in her body, a delicious warm feeling coursing through her.

"I like it when you do that," he whispered. Tristan was smiling now, encouraged with her reaction and the fact she hadn't rebuffed him. Rory finally looked at him, a shy smile making its way on her lips.

"Do what?" She felt as light as a feather. Her stomach was doing these weird somersaults. She couldn't stop them if she tried.

"When you blush and bite your lip like that.... I like that," Tristan whispered again, stepping closer, making Rory's heart race. After what seemed an eternity, Tristan leaned in, Rory anticipating his mouth against hers. Unable to take it anymore, Tristan pulled her into his arms and kissed her, something he'd been wanting to do the minute he had opened the door to find her on his doorstep that morning. This whole photoshoot had been teasing him all day, being so close and yet unable to express his feelings. No way was he holding back now. She opened up for him, letting him into the sweet surrender of her mouth, Rory pressing her body further into his, her arms lacing around his neck as her hands tangled into his tousled blond mess. The kiss was everything the director envisioned, raw, real, and downright sexy.

"Saves me giving my pep talk." The director knew when he wasn't needed.

"Like I said before. A nightmare in choosing which shots make the cut." The photographer sighed in frustration before continuing to snap away.

*****

_**Currently at the premiere....**_

"So you met on the photoshoot for 'Details' magazine?" The interviewer smiled holding her own copy out. "I feel awful doing this but would you mind? My daughter will absolutely kill me for not asking." She handed the magazine to Tristan who signed happily. He glanced at the cover which he had chosen himself, one where he was smirking irresistably as Rory whispered what appeared to be something suggestive into his ear. He knew that was the cover as soon as he'd laid eyes on it, and the director and photographer had wholeheartedly agreed, but both just relieved the burden of choosing was out of their hands.

"I love that photo," the lady gushed. "Amazing the undeniable chemistry you two have and never having met prior to the shoot."

Rory just smiled as she stood with Tristan's arm wrapped securely around her waist guiding her through the barrage of papparazzi.

"You do realise we met earlier that day," she whispered in his ear teasingly.

"That was you?" he replied continuing their little game. Rory gave him a playful swat on the arm which resulted in Tristan drawing her closer to him again. "Ofcourse it was, but they don't need to know that," Tristan said motioning to the craziness around them. Tristan Dugrey was famous and used to being in the public eye but Rory knew he also liked to keep certain things private. Special things. Like how they really met. She loved that about him.

"You impressed so far?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. Tristan had asked her to be his date for the premiere of his latest movie more than two months ago the very same day the photoshoot had ended.

"It took long enough. I mean this was technically supposed to be our first date," Rory joked.

"It was wasn't it." He grinned at her, before adding. "I just hope it lives up to the hype."

"Not exactly the typical Gilmore movie night but I think it will have to do." Tristan chuckled at this. He'd lost count how many times he'd seen Charlie & the Chocolate Factory.

"You look beautiful tonight, Mary," he murmured into her ear.

"Not so bad yourself, Towel guy," Rory replied without thinking. She had never revealed to him his alias, often referring to him as 'Towel guy' when she didn't want him to know she was talking about him with Louise or Paris. Now her secret was out.

"Hold on, Towel guy?" Tristan said, confused, but then immediately started to laugh. "Ah, so _I'm_ the infamous sexy 'Towel guy'. I should have known."

"Who said anything about Towel guy being sexy?" Rory snorted.

"Hey, I'm sexy. And you and I both know you wanted to see what was underneath that towel the minute I opened that door." Tristan was smirking shamelessly now.

"And the real Tristan Dugrey finally shows up. Here I was worried you wouldn't make it to your own premiere," Rory quipped back, Tristan laughing once again.

"Come on, Mary. You know you love me." Rory couldn't help but grin at his antics. He was right. She did love him. Everything about him and he knew it. He kissed her soundly just as they entered the theater away from the prying lenses both looking forward to what the night would bring.

_**THE END**_

AN: Thanks for reading & hope you liked!!!


End file.
